A computing device can include a hypervisor also known as a virtual machine manager. The hypervisor presents to the guest operating systems a virtual operating platform and manages the execution of the guest domains. A hypervisor is a hardware virtualization technique to allow multiple operating systems, termed guests domains, to run concurrently on a computing device.